


Another Good Night's Sleep

by oldmoviebuff



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Celebratory Sex, Character Death Fix, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Service Top Richie Tozier, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, it's how they communicate, minor PTSD, richie can't keep his mouth shut, they frustrate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: They faced the clown and lived to tell the tale. Now What?





	Another Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/gifts).

> So this picks up the night after they defeat Pennywise, and Richie's been looking to get his hands on Eddie ever since...  
And they're getting RIGHT into it.

Sequel to A Good Night's Sleep, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929082)

_One easy-peasy trip into the sewer, followed by a light dusting of Killer Space Clown murder, and topped off with several dozen showers for good measure later:_

“Ahg! Careful, you idiot!” Eddie wheezed as Richie pinned him against the wall of his hotel room. They hadn’t even dried off yet, and Richie was on his neck like a fuckin’ vampire.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about this all day…” Richie licked into his jugular and he nearly lost what little brain functions he had left. The rhythmic grinding wasn’t helping matters.

“Forgive me… if my mind was on other things… Like that fucking dog, or that fucking pair of disembodied legs, or that fucking clow-…” He lost his train of retorts as Richie’s mouth moved up from his neck and over his lips.

“Finish that sentence and I’ll fucking _end you_. And not in the fun way.” Growled Richie, biting Eddie’s lower lip as he did so. “Not right now. Not tonight. We _didn’t_ die today, _and I wanna celebrate_.” He finished his declaration by reaching between them and working loose the towel wrapped around Eddie’s waist. After their umpteenth shower, Richie had forgone the use of one altogether.

The instant the damp cloth hit the floor, Richie plastered himself against him, ensuring that Eddie could feel his _enthusiasm_. Eddie swallowed a moan as he closed his eyes and relented into Richie’s touch. There was no denying it. He wanted this just as bad.

He gasped as their already fully erect dicks brushed against each other, and Richie let out a strained moan in response.

“Fancy the bed? Or would you prefer me to screw you into the wall?”

“Lady’s choice, Asshole…” Eddie hissed, the insult loosing its weight when accompanied by his arms wrapping around Richie’s back, pulling him in even closer.

“Bed, then.” And Richie all but picked Eddie up and flung him down onto the mattress. With anyone else this might’ve triggered an asthma attack, but with Richie, somehow it was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed. Beating out his little accidental voyeurism in high school by about a mile, and only _just_ squeaking past the previous night. He couldn’t help but smile as Richie crawled over him, his eyes dark with lust. He’d obviously been holding this in for a while.

Richie looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it, and captured his lips in another kiss instead. This was different to the one before. The lust was still there, but the urgency was gone. Like, now that Richie had him naked and aroused beneath him, he wanted to savor the experience. Eddie didn’t mind.

He grazed his hands up along Richie’s sides and embedded them into his wet curls. Richie lowered his full weight onto Eddie and held him back. Eddie missed this, this closeness. They used to touch each other all the time, and Eddie never realized how much he _craved_ it until now. He moaned against Richie’s mouth as he began to scoop his hips up against him. He ached against the tension. Last night he had gotten a taste, now he was ready for the meal.

Richie responded to Eddie’s eagerness, by surprisingly breaking away. If he had any shame left, Eddie would’ve kicked himself for the frankly embarrassing whimper he let out. He didn’t have long to mourn, however, as Richie Trashmouth Tozier, wrapped his lips, his fucking perfect lips, around his dick. That led to an _even more_ embarrassing squeak. The warmth and wetness engulfing him was indescribable as Richie moved his tongue up, down, and around the head of his cock, soon joined by one of his hands. Was he sure this was his first time ‘being gay’? Had Eddie been able to form words, he would’ve asked him. But the question fell away suddenly as a second hand came up and cupped his balls.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt what had to be a trifecta of pleasure. Richie’s left hand gently massaging his nuts, his right hand lazily pumping at the base of his dick, and his mouth hungrily sucking at the top. It was a sight to behold, for sure. Eddie’s legs spread wide, with Richie positioned beneath them, playing Eddie like a fucking instrument. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from burying his hands back into Richie’s hair and thrusting his hips forward, instinctively. He wanted more. He _needed _more.

“Rich… I’m gonna…” Richie paused and looked up at him, alarm flushing his cheeks. “…I’m gonna… I don’t wanna… not yet…_ Please_…” He gasped out, hoping Richie would get the message. Luckily, he did.

“…Ok…ok Eds…” Richie pulled himself from under Eddie’s legs and sat up on the bed, obviously contemplating his next move amid a sea of breathy ‘Ok’s. Eddie was almost angry at the fuzzy feeling of endearment he felt growing in his stomach, as Richie was trying to find the most tactful way to continue.

“It’s ok, Rich. Go ahead.” He smiled, devilishly. “I know you want to.”

“Seriously? You’re seriously saying I can…”

“Well not if you don’t shut your fucking mouth and get _on_ with it…” He rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.

“Your wish is my command, Spaghetti Man…” Richie’s eyes darkened once again.

“Again with the _Spaghetti Man_? Seriously, Rich, it’s a real boner kil-…” Eddie’s mouth clamped shut, involuntarily, as a slick finger plunged into his ass. Dick.

He released a groan as that long finger began to move around, slowly working open the muscles. Eddie flung his head into back into the bedding as a second finger joined the first, equally as dexterous. He bit his lip as he tried to contain the disgusting sounds uncontrollably seeping out of his mouth.

Somewhere, a million miles away, Eddie noticed himself being pulled into a seated position, then suddenly Richie was beneath him. Richie was covered in sweat, panting like he just ran a mile, and holding on to his forearms for dear life. Fuckin’ shit, how did he make it so long without _this?_

“I said… are you good, Eds?...” Richie’s strained question pulled him back into the moment.

“Yeah… Yes… Yeah… Let’s do this…” He smiled warmly, as he reached under and grabbed ahold of Richie. Woof. He could already tell this was going to hurt. But it only turned him on more.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip again as he slowly sank down onto Richie. There was no way he would’ve been able to look him in the eye.

“Je-sus, Eddie….” Richie grunted as Eddie closed down around him. “You can’t fucking DO that…”

“Do…what?...” Eddie stammered out between breaths as he adjusted himself to the strange new sensation in his ass. Much like he suspected. It fuckin’ hurt, but he also didn’t mind.

“…Just _you_, Eddie…” Richie sighed in pleasure, as Eddie slowly eased himself further and further onto his dick. “You can’t be sitting up there, my dick in your ass, eyes closed, and stifling moans…”

"Why not?...” Eddie fought off the urge to smack Richie for dragging his, admittedly talented, mouth into this moment.

"…You’re just so….cute…” A hand came up and pinched his cheek.That, opened his eyes. Fucking Trashmouth.

"You know what, Rich? We’re having an intimate fucking moment here, can you fucking _not! _I’m NOT fucking cute!”

Richie met his little outburst with that fucking smile of his. “You’re right, honeybunch. You’re fucking SEXY!” And before Eddie could spit something back, Richie pulled him down into another kiss.

Much like when they were against the wall, it was heated and urgent. Like if they didn’t do this now, they never would. The thought hurt. They killed the clown, didn’t they? They won.

Humor, Eddie thought as Richie held onto his face for dear life. Richie resorted to humor when he didn’t know what he was doing. Tentatively, Eddie broke away from Richie’s lips, though he stayed close. He wanted to see him.

“You ok, Rich?”

The question seemed to break something in Richie, as a look ran over his face that Eddie couldn’t place. It wasn’t good, whatever it was. Eddie decided he was ready to start moving against him, and tentatively began to slide his hips up and down, moaning as he went. “Richie?…”

Eddie yelped as Richie flung him for the second time that night. This was decidedly less hot. Who throws a dude when his dick is up his ass?

“THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!” He shouted as his breathing threatened to turn into an asthmatic attack. He willed his panic to stop, however, when he saw Richie upright and quaking, face buried in his hands.

“…I can’t…I just… not like this…I…” What the hell?

“Rich… what’s wrong?...” Eddie crawled towards him, taking measured breaths to bring his heart rate and temper back down to a normal level. Talk about emotional whiplash.

“…The dead lights…you…the clown…”

The dead lights? Eddie remembered hovering over Richie, trying to snap him out of their ‘spell’ only a few hours ago. Richie’s eyes came back into focus and he violently pulled Eddie against him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Now, Eddie realized, he _had _felt the brush of something flash across his back, right at the instant Richie grabbed him.

“What did you see?” Eddie probed again, his stomach bottoming out as he already guessed the answer in his head.

“I-I can’t… not like…”

“Not like that…” Eddie finished the sentence for him, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Fuck. Eddie never thought he’d miss the inappropriate humor. Richie, trembling and afraid, looked so small and weak.

“How about this?” Eddie offered, tentatively as he turned and placed himself between Richie’s beanstalk legs.

He felt him shudder as he carefully pressed his back into Richie’s chest. He sighed in relief as Richie slowly brought his arms around his torso and held him close. Eddie tilted his head and smiled as he felt Richie nuzzle into the juncture at his neck and shoulders. “…This could work….”

“Good…” Eddie was going to add a biting remark, but found himself distracted when one of Richie’s hands slid up and cupped his cheek, while the other slid down and wrapped its self around Eddie’s dick.

He squeaked out a wavering breath as he and Rich both moved to their knees, adjusting themselves into a more comfortable position.

“My deepest apologies, for my outburst, good sir… but would you mind ever so much if we returned to our fucking already in progress?”

Eddie smirked as he gulped down another embarrassing moan. “Fuck off, Tozier…” He forced himself to concentrate, a mighty feat with Richie’s fucking hand fucking pumping his cock like a goddamn plumber. Two could play at this game. He reached back between them and felt around. The brief shudder and pause from Richie let Eddie knew he found what he was looking for.

They awkwardly moved various body parts and limbs as Eddie repositioned Richie at his entrance once more. “No more tossing, alright?” He strained as Richie pushed himself in.

“Deal.”

And with a few more seconds of heavy breathing and fumbling, Eddie and Richie finally fell into a rhythm. He moaned as Richie began to thrust into him, and he held on for dear life when his hand rejoined the party. Eddie couldn’t help but wriggle against Richie as he did so, causing equally dirty sounds to escape from the other’s lips. Eddie braced himself against Richie’s thigh and arched his back as Richie used the hand on his face to turn them into eye contact. Their noses brushed and foreheads pressed together. Richie was holding on to him so tightly that it should’ve hurt. But it didn’t. Eddie knew.

"I love you, Eddie… I’m sorry I didn’t say it before…”

The pace between them was getting more erratic and desperate, as Eddie felt that telltale tension rising inside him. He pressed a hurried, sloppy kiss to Richie’s lips.

"Thank you for saving me…”

Eddie felt tears roll down his cheeks, not knowing whom they came from and not caring. His mind was elsewhere as Richie gave him one final tug and his orgasm came bursting forth. He let out a stuttered breath as he crumpled forward, Richie’s steady grip being the only thing holding him up. A few more thrusts and grunts brought Richie’s climax, almost causing Eddie to cum a second time, as Richie whispered his name into his ear. That was never going to get old.

They held that position for a few more moments as their aftershocks died away. Gradually Eddie became aware that he was, in fact, in an incredibly uncomfortable position; on his knees with all his weight on his toes. Oh, and Richie wearing him like a dick ring. Not sure how he forgot about that.

"Move, Lunk-head. I can’t feel my feet anymore…” Eddie creaked as he found his voice again.

"Mmmm. I tend to have that effect…” Richie sneered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Eddie’s neck, tenderly dragging his hands back into a cuddling position on his chest.

Eddie swallowed a heave as one of the hands left a gooey trail up his torso from his now spent member. “I’m serious, Fuck-wad!”

He tried to pry himself from Richie’s grip, but his arms only doubled in their restraint. Instead he found himself being lifted and repositioned, as Richie sprawled his long legs out, and laid them both down sideways on the bed. “This better, Darling Dear?”

Eddie responded with a sharp huff. It _was_ more comfortable. He closed his eyes and melted into Richie. At some point he felt one of those gangly legs move and wrap around his own. Someone liked being the big spoon.

"Rich?…” his voice was unearthly quiet. He was in such a state of bliss he feared the slightest thing would ruin it.

"Yeah, Eddie…”

"We’re in this together, right? Losers stick together?”

“I don’t know if I’m up for an orgy, Eds. We’re a bit old for that sorta thing, don’t you think?” And there went ‘the bliss’.

“We couldn’t just have this ONE moment, could we? Fuck!” Eddie forced himself off of Richie and out of his arms, waddling over to the bathroom. Christ, he needed another shower. Maybe a bath.

The stiffness and soreness from the day’s activities were starting to make themselves known, as Eddie’s muscles seized up. He couldn’t even wait for the tub to fill, opting to climb in right away, letting the hot water engulf him enough to melt the pain off his legs, arms, ass, everything… He sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed into he climbing water level. Until a loud splash jolted him upright.

“Move up, will you? I’m dirty too!”

Eddie begrudgingly slid forward in the tub and allowed Richie to climb in behind him, enfolding him in is legs as he did so. He would’ve protested, but couldn’t find the energy. And Richie’s chest was much more comfortable than the porcelain rims. Thankfully, Richie seemed to take Eddie’s last little outburst to heart as he managed to remain silent for an incredible five minutes. Eddie was just slipping into a doze when Richie opened his fucking mouth again.

“Eddie…come with me back to LA, ok? You can stay with me. Move-in with me is what I’m saying… Asking.” Eddie kept his face as even as possible while his insides fluttered uncontrollably.

“Stick together?”

“Stick together.” Richie confirmed as he cradled Eddie’s head, pressing a kiss into his hair, just like the night before. He blushed, again, like the night before. Hopefully Rich wouldn’t notice a second time.

“Eds?”

“…Yeah Rich?...” he mumbled, crashing hard from the emotional and physical toll of the past few days.

“What did you say last night before you fell asleep?”

“I don’t remember…” He closed his eyes and sank into Richie’s steady breathing.

"Hmm. Must not’ve been very witty.”

"mm-Fuck you, Tozier…” his words garbled and muffled by Richie’s chest.

"Maybe next time, Sugarlips.”

________________________________________________

If you want to see the fanart that inspired this piece, check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966693) (WARNING: just as NSFW as the story)

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried. I really tried to make this straight porn. But I can't. I felt it as the idea creeped out of my head and onto the keyboard. But basically, I made use of the fanon idea of Eddie's death in the film is what Richie saw in the dead lights, so he manages to pull him out of the way just in time. 
> 
> I thought the image would still be fresh in his mind, so that's why Richie has a brief breakdown when he sees Eddie over him. It also gave me an excuse to put the boys into a position I saw on the fanart that more or less inspired this. If the artist gives me permission/feels comfortable with it, I may post it with the story at some point.


End file.
